Reality
by EyexLinerxWhore
Summary: It's time to get real. Time to deal with what's really going on. Time to decide what's really wanted. It's time to take the necessary steps to deal with the reality of it all.


_Merry whatever doesn't offend you! I'm just gonna blow up Baron's little portion of this here website as a gift to whomever has been reading. I can't remember in which chapter I said you needed to read Blue, but my dumb ass forgot that important words were exchanged in that story. SPOILER ALERT. Sorry. SO, to keep up continuity, I fixed the wording in Love on the Brain so they can all be related to the Blue Universe. In case you all want the story order: Blue, Love on the Brain, Bad Things and Begin Again._

 _Shout out to XContentsxUnderxPressureX for all the love and reviews on my little one shots. They make me happy. I hope you all enjoy._

* * *

 **Reality**

"Al, I'm home." He shouted into the home he shared with his wife. He still hadn't become accustomed to her being there. In the back of his mind and from the bottom of his heart, that's not who he wanted to be in her place anyway.

"Hey babe. I was heading out."

She was dressed to the nines.

"Anywhere special?"

"Nah, just drinks with the girls."

"Oh. Well, be safe."

"You know me, baby." She kissed him on the cheek and was out the door.

He dragged his luggage into the laundry room before heading to the kitchen. He caught a glimpse of his cheek in his reflection of the microwave.

Her lipstick always came off when she kissed him.

'Blue's never did that.'

He mentally face palmed at the thought. He had made his bed over the mistake he made in his relationship with Brennan. He just wished he could stop thinking about her.

Shaking his head, he continued on his quest for a home cooked meal. He couldn't say much about married life, but at least Alessia made sure the house was all stock full of stuff to eat.

* * *

"The bartender keeps checking you out." One of Alessia's friends, Jena pointed out.

"So what? I'm married you guys." Alessia shot back as she swirled her straw in her drink.

"You hardly see him." Her friend Jamie.

Then Angela, "Yeah, I don't know why you married him in the first place."

"Just go talk to him. What harm could it be?" Jena again.

After much more poking and prodding, Alessia made her way to the bar inside of The Menace.

"I was wondering when you'd finally make it over here." He spoke to her as he mixed drinks and pulled beers. "Where's your husband?" He noticed the rock on her left ring finger.

"He's at home resting. He travels a lot for work."

"That's a shame. I wouldn't let you out of my sight."

* * *

Another hectic week down. He was so glad to be home. He was sure Alessia would be hauling ass out of the house when he got there so it would be him and Xander like old times; before all of this bullshit happened.

He unlocked the door to his house and walked in. He dropped his things by the door, not caring where they landed. He walked to the kitchen to get a beer and then headed towards his bedroom. He could hear music playing.

'Maybe Alessia isn't going out tonight.' He thought, just as well. She'd figure out another way to distance herself.

He opened the door to the master bedroom and froze in place. His wife was in bed with another man, riding his dick like he'd never seen before. He leaned his shoulder against the frame of the door and took a long drink from his beer. He stood there quietly watching, waiting for one of them to notice him.

Alessia turned her head slightly and noticed him leaned against the door frame.

"Oh shit." She fell off the man beneath her and wrapped herself in the sheet.

"Please, don't stop on my account." He took a drink from his beer then folded his arms.

"What the..." The man spoke before he sat up, his most private parts still covered by the sheet.

"Dennis?!" Baron shouted pushing off the door frame.

"Baron? Nice to see you again. I didn't know she was yours." Dennis spoke with a half smile.

"You two know each other?" Alessia looked between the two of them.

"Hardly." Baron turned to leave the room.

"Baby, wait!" Alessia scrambled off the bed trying not to get her feet tangled in the sheet; leaving Dennis to cover himself.

He spun on her quickly, stopping her dead in her tracks, "I'm not your fucking baby, Alessia. Is this what you've been doing this whole time? Fucking someone else behind my back?"

She looked down at the floor.

"I can't even be mad at you."

"You can't?" She sounded hopeful.

"No, because my heart isn't in this bullshit ass marriage anyway." He drank the rest of his beer then walked away from her. He headed towards the door, "You go ahead and get back to what you were doing. I'll call you with information to get this annulled. Oh, and burn the mattress when you're done."

"Where are you going?"

"Where I should've been all along." He grabbed his keys and left the house with only one destination in mind.

* * *

"You've really gotta stop showing up like this." She said after opening her door.

"Do you have company?" He stayed in the hallway, his hands in his pockets.

"No. Not tonight." She gestured for him to come inside.

Truth was, the night he showed up unannounced was the only night anyone had been in her apartment. And she wasn't even dating or fucking the guy. She'd never tell Tom that though.

She watched as he removed his hands from his pockets and rubbed his right hand along his chin.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as they sat on her couch.

"You believe in karma, right?" He already knew the answer to that. He had his elbows resting on his thighs with his fingers interlocked resting under his chin, looking straight ahead.

So many times she's told him to sit back and watch Karma do her job.

"Absolutely." She sat with her body facing him, one knee up and the other leg hanging off the couch.

He turned his head slightly and dropping his hands, "I think I got some tonight."

"Some...?" She shook her head, "I don't wanna hear about your sex life."

"No, not that. Karma. I think I just got my first real taste of it."

She furrowed he brows in confusion, "What happened?"

He took a deep breath then let it out, "I walked in on Alessia cheating on me."

She frowned, "Why aren't you destroying your house? Are you gonna try to destroy mine? Why aren't you pissed? Are you sick? Are you feeling alright?"

He shook his head, looking down, "That's not even the kicker."

"Tommy..."

"She was fucking Dennis."

"Dennis? Like... My ex before you, Dennis?" Shocked was an understatement. How the fuck did that happen?

He nodded.

"And you let him live? Are you sure you're OK?" She checked his forehead for a temperature.

He playfully smacked her hand away.

"Seriously, are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Thomas."

"I swear." He held his hand up as if he was swearing on a bible. "I just need to call up a lawyer and figure out how to get this marriage annulled."

"You have fun with that."

"That's all you have to say about this?" He eyed her curiously.

"What did you expect?" She held back a smile.

"Something more."

"Like me jumping up and down saying that's what you get or karma's a bitch?"

He chuckled, "That would've been a sight to see you jumping up and down."

She chuckled and playfully shoved him, "Fuck you."

"Why aren't you jumping up and down saying you told me so?"

"Because I'm not some petty ass 17 year old Regina George mean girl?"

He smiled with a quick up turn of his lips, "But don't you think I deserve that?"

"You definitely do, but I'm not going to throw this in your face. Karma and all, ya know?"

His phone started ringing. As he pulled it out of his pocket, he rolled his eyes.

"Take it. I'm gonna..." She trailed off as she stood from her spot on the couch and walked away.

"What do you want, Alessia?"

"He's gone. You can come home."

"I'm not gonna be able to do that." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What?"

"I'm not coming home, Al. Why the hell would I want to be there after what I walked in on tonight? If that's what you want to do and not be with me, go for it."

"I do want you. It was a mistake."

"Don't bullshit me, Alessia."

She was quiet for a long time.

"Have you called the lawyer yet?" She finally spoke.

* * *

 _Dun dun dun... Stay tuned. Like... Very tuned. lol._


End file.
